Spies Aren't Supposed To Get Lost
by voilawriter
Summary: "People can get lost Cammie," my mother said as she pulled me into a hug."They get lost in their own lives all the time" "I can't be lost I'm a spy!" "Spies are people to, even the best spies are."
1. The Return

Cammie's POV

As I pulled in to the long winding driveway of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (my former school) I realized something. I had forgotten to call my mother (headmistress at said school), which means that the school is probably having a full on code red due to the fact of an unknown vehicle (my brand new cherry red Ferrari) heading towards the school. Me, Cammie Morgan, the best spy the CIA had, had forgotten something that is protocol.

Looking up at the school brought back to many memories, all of them good but a lot bringing back more memories of what came after my school days. I braced myself to relive them but I was jarred out of these memories by the sight of one of the windows. From this window that looked in on the freshman dorms I could totally see the alarms of the code red flashing. At the right angle I would probably be able to see the security measures being taken inside at this very moment. As bad as this should be I can't help but feel a little relieved. At least I'll have something to say when I see my mother for the first time in 6 months. It was strange; I hadn't been back to Gallagher since I left 2 years ago but as I pulled up in the front it felt like I had never left, that this was, and always would be, my home. And for the first time in what felt like forever I relaxed. Of course, I did not totally relax (I am a spy after all) but I definitely loosened up. It felt good to be back. Home, sweet home.

I almost burst out laughing when I saw the two girls standing on the front steps waiting for me, just like Bex and I had when Macey first came. I saw there jaws drop when they saw who was stepping out of the car.

"Don't worry girls I think I can find my way around" I said as I brushed past them. I could feel their eyes follow my back as I walked through the door. And as I walked through the hallways Icould feel every other student's gaze. Why were there so many people looking at me, it's not like I'm famous. Okay, so maybe I am kind of famous in the spy world. I stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway as my gaze fell on a boy up ahead. I shook my head. _Get a hold of yourself Cammie; they didn't stop doing the Blackthorn exchange just because you left._ And with that I stepped into my mother's office and she turned in her swivel chair and put her penetrating gaze on to me.

"Hello Cammie"

"Hey Mom"

**A/N: Please Review! Should I continue this story or should I just delete it? I know pretty much what will happen next if I continue but send me your suggestions I could really use them! BTW Should the relationship between Cammie's mom and Solomon have developed 3? **

**Xoxo Corinne**

**Ps. REVIEW THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE!**


	2. Meetings With the Mother

_I stepped into my mother's office and she turned in her swivel chair and put her penetrating gaze on to me._

"_Hello Cammie" _

"_Hey Mom"_

Chap 2: Settling In

"I am going to assume that you are the one that set off the code red?"

"Um yeah, about that," I spoke slowly so that it might seem that I had said more, but I don't think it worked. "On the fourth floor third window to the right you can see the red flashing light of the code red alarm." I took the chance to look up at her as she processed the information.

"Well we'll have to get that fixed won't we? But for now…" She pushed a button and the picture of my mother and I in front of Cinderella's castle in Disney World slip back into the picture of me and my mother in front of the Taj Mahol.

She looked up at me and her headmistress's façade fell apart and my mom rushed around the desk and pulled me into a warm hug. "Don't you ever do that again Cammie."

"I'm sorry Mom I was on a mission, and I came to see you now. Didn't I?"

"That's something I was wondering about that sweetie, why didn't you just call?" Wow thanks mom.

"Would you rather I not be here?"

"No! Stay I was just wondering." Great now I would have to explain…or come up with a story.

"Well the truth is I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile?"

My mother looked slightly confused but pulled that feeling off her face in under a second and replaced it with a look of happiness.

"Of course Cammie! I would be overjoyed to have you stay here. You can stay here as long as you want!"

"Okay, thank you Mom" I said as I headed for the door."

"Cammie?"

"Yeah Mom" I said turning around.

"Don't you have a apartment in New York, a beach house in California, a small ranch in Texas, and a apartment in Paris?" Awkwardness

"Umm, yeah it's just I would feel out of place there right now, I don't know why but I just felt like coming back?" Something must have shown on my face because she immediately stood up and came around her desk. She held me at arms lengh like she was deciding whether she should pull me into a hug or not.

"Oh Cammie, people can get lost," my mother said as she pulled me into a hug. "They get lost in their own lives all the time"

"I can't be lost I'm a spy!" I stated as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I'm not supposed to be this messed up. None o this was supposed to happen.

"Spies are people to, even the best spies are."

I sniffled a bit and pulled away wiping my eyes. "Thanks Mom" I don't know what I'm thanking her for, mostly I just wanted to get out of here.

"Anytime Sweetie"

I started walking towards the door "I'm going to go get my stuff out of my car."

"Okay sweetheart. Bring them to the east wing, that space has been open since we built the Blackthorn house out in the back. And just leave the keys on the front seat of your car, I'll have one of the maintenance men park it in the garage."

"Okay… and Mom?"

"Yes, Cammie?"

"What language are we speaking at dinner today?"

My mother laughed and said "It's Sunday Cammie, I'm cooking you dinner." I laughed with her and waved goodbye as I walked out to get my suitcases.


	3. Club Sodas and Apologies to Doormans

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ally Carter**

_My mother laughed and said "It's Saturday Cammie, I'm cooking you dinner." I laughed with her and waved goodbye as I walked out to get my suitcases. _

You may be surprised to know that I had 6 suitcases with me. And I have full closets in all of the homes she just mentioned along with the other safe houses she doesn't know about. I guess Bex was right maybe I am becoming more like Macey. "No" I thought to myself, but even when I thought this the memory of that night came flooding back.

"_Yeah excuse me? Yes I ordered a club soda. And this is my glass and there is no club soda in it there is seltzer in it. No don't say you sorry for the inconvenience GO GET ME A CLUB SODA!" I turned away from the waiter and back to Bex where she sat staring at me. "What?" I asked her it was kind of annoying the way she wasn't saying anything. "Oh nothing, I just got something in my contacts." The lie was good I have to admit but I am the best agent the CIA has and I could totally tell she was startled. But about what I had no idea._

_*Later on That Night* _

_I knocked into the door man at the front of my apartment. I just kept walking._

"_What was that" Bex looked mad. I was shocked I mean I had seen Bex mad but never and I mean never had this anger been directed at me personally. "What are you talking about Bex?"_

"_I'm talking about what just happened!" We were talking in Farsi so none of the people around us could understand though a few were staring. "Why didn't you apologize to him, the Cammie I knew would have bent over backwards to make it up to him yet you don't even apologize to him!" Bex was shouting, at me! _

"_I'm not going to apologize to a doorman its embarrassing!" I shouted back! __**(A/n) LOL I got that line from Bridezillas!)**_

"_You're acting like Peacock!" Bex said quieter this time. "Oh so now you have a problem with both me and Macey?"_

"_I have no problem with Macey; I'm talking about Peacock, her cover. Macey is nice, smart, and a loyal friend. Peacock is a spoiled girl who doesn't care about people. A girl who pretty soon will not have any friends, and that is who you are becoming, think about that Cammie!" Bex had finished her rant and with that she stormed out the door leaving me speechless._

We hadn't talked in 7 months, 1 week, 2 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, and 27 seconds. And every second of that time I regretted being so snobbish and stupid as to not apologize to the doorman. After she left I went over to apologize tipped him for the first time and met his wife and 2 children. I still talk to Gigi his 17 year old daughter by email. But Bex didn't know any of this. She only knew that I hadn't apologized to her or Henrie (the doorman) that night. As I picked up my bags and carried them to the east wing I was crying (thank goodness everyone else was eating dinner). When I looked up I realized what room I had chosen and felt extremely stupid for it.

**A/N) To answer your questions about, Zammie. OF COURSE!! But I need more votes about Solomon and Cammie's Mom! Please Review!!**


	4. Dining with a Food Stylist

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ally Carter**

_When I looked up I realized what room I had chosen and felt extremely stupid for it._

I had chosen the room that Zach had stayed in when he did the Blackthorn exchange. I was still crying when I realized I had to meet my mother for dinner. I quickly went into the adjoining bathroom and applied concealer to hide my red puffy eyes. _Zach _I thought that name almost every day since I had left Gallagher Academy. I wished I had called those first few months, but I had missions if I had contacted him I could have put him in danger. But between missions there were almost always a few weeks off and I had no excuse for not calling him other than the fact he didn't call me.

As I came around the corner I was hit with the smell of my mother's infamous goulash and I pushed Zach Goode out of my mind.

I entered my mother's office to find it not filled with smoke. That was very strange for Saturday night dinners with my mother. When my mother saw my confused look she looked concerned. "What Cammie, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh its nothing Mom, I was just wondering where all the smoke was." My mother looked down sheepishly and then pointed to the ceiling "I had a vent installed." I laughed and soon she joined in until we heard the _ding _that signaled the food was ready. When she set the plate down in front of me I was once again shocked.

In front of me sat a plate where all the food was placed perfectly making it look like it had just come out of a five star kitchen. Once again my mother looked embarrassed. "I've been taking lessons from the chef." We laughed, but when I took my first bite I knew she had only been taking lessons on how the food looked not how it tasted.

We talked about our lives and what differences the school now had. I found out that Solomon was on leave for a month and a half and the new substitute teacher was quite I was tired so I bid my mother good night and headed off to bed. As I entered the room that used to be Zach's I groaned internally again. _Why did everything lately remind me of him?_ I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I heard a noise behind me and when I turned around I finally got to know who the substitute teacher was.

**(A/N) ****First of all sorry it is so short! I was having a bit of a writers block but now I know exactly what I am going to write next but I need just a bit of your help. Vote on who the teacher should be: Bex, Zach, Grant (and Zach will come and visit) or someone else that I can't think of right now. Pease Review!! **


	5. Making Up and Being Tranquilized

**(A/N) First of all thank you to all the reviewers for helping me with the story lines and secondly I know more people are reading then reviewing. Its easy just click on that button and tell me what you think. Okay hope you like it3 P.S. sorry if I don't respond to your reviews right away, I try but sometimes I don't have enough time.**

_I heard a noise behind me and when I turned around I finally got to know who the substitute teacher was._

Cammie POV

"Bex!" I was practically jumping on top of her. "Oh my god Bex I am so so so sorry for what happened! I as stupid for not apologizing Henrie! I was being a stuck up bitch just like Peacock! You were right about everything! I am so sorry!"

"Slow down, Cammie!" "First of all, what are you doing here, second of all, who is Henrie?"

"Henrie is the door man at my apartment in Paris! The one I did not apologize to. I am so sorry afterwards I did apologize to him, and I tipped him, and I send him holiday cards!"

Bex gave me a weird look and then just shook her head. "Okay. I forgive you, you obviously regret it and I'm glad you do. But Cammie, why are you here, how did you find me?"

"Umm, I didn't find you. I'm just staying here for a while on my time off." I was embarrassed. I hadn't talked to Bex in so long would she laugh at me if I told her the truth, that I had no idea who I was anymore. I watched as a panicked look came over Bex's face

"Wait your staying here! For a while!" I quickly glossed over my face. "OMG if I had known I would have cleaned my room and gotten movies so we cold have an awesome making up party!" Bloody Hell! What as I going to do? I had to keep lying that's for sure, but what was I going to tell Grant?

Grant POV

"Come on man, you haven't been yourself. This will be a good break for you." I was of course talking to Zach. Zach had been strange lately, I knew it was because of Cammie but didn't want to say anything. Bex had invited me to visit her at Gallagher while she as filling in for Solomon there and I jumped at the chance. We mutually agreed that Zach should come as well. "I don't want a break. I am completely happy with my life as it is." And Zach had seemed happy. To anyone who didn't know him well he seemed perfectly fine, but I as one of Zach Goode's best friends. And I knew that Zach Goode was not fine when he flirted with any girl he saw, declined missions, and didn't talk to me unless he was asking me to be his wingman. "Dude, seriously come on. We're gonna be late." "Fine with me, I'm not going. But maybe you should hurry up, you might miss your plane."

Zach POV

"Fine with me, I'm not going. But maybe you should hurry up, you might miss your plane." I scowled at him. Yes, I know for once I was not smirking. But I was mad. What did Grant and Bex think they were doing, trying to get me to go to Gallagher of all places! I was suddenly ripped out of my reverie by the sight of Grant launching himself at me napotine patch in hand. I had no time for a counter attack, so I tried dodging instead. I failed miserably slamming myself into a bookcase as the napotine patch was slapped onto my chest.

Grant POV

Zach as starting to wake up beside me, I could feel him stirring. Man, he is going to be pissed at me when he wakes up. Maybe I should slap on another napotine patch? Nah, he can't do anything to me, we're on a public aircraft. They will think he's a terrorist. "Huh?" He was clutching his head and looking majorly confused.

"Where am I?"

"You're on flight number 39"

"Grant?"

"That's my name, don't ear it out!"

Suddenly he didn't look so confused, but he didn't look mad either, he looked curious.

"So, how did you get me on with me unconscious?"

"You're bachelor party was yesterday and you are totally whipped. Virginia is just a stop along the way to your wedding in Florence, Italy."

"Just lovely, you get knocked out and suddenly you're engaged"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Hold that thought comrade."

Bex POV

As I dialed I suddenly got very nervous, they should already been on the plane already. I could only hope that Zach had put up a good fight and Grant was coming alone. _Ring Ring Ring_ "Hello my British bombshell." "Oh my goodness, is Zach with you? Are you already on the plane? Why aren't you answering my questions?" "Don't worry baby, give me some time and maybe I would be able to answer your questions. Yes Zach is already on the plane, and he is looking very grumpy. Oh baby I have to go the flight attendant is contemplating whether to come over and yell at me. I love you babe!" Oh no I am so dead.

Cammie POV

I was so happy that me and Bex had made up so of course I agreed to have a movie night with her. I walked into her room and was shocked to see stuff everywhere! Right now you probably think I mean that Bex is messy and has clothes and stuff all over the place but that is definitely not what I mean. All of her furniture had been pushed against the walls and she had brought in extra mattresses that covered almost every inch of the floor. There was a space in the middle of the room that was not covered by mattress that held a very, very large bowl of popcorn along with a mountain of all different types of candy. Blankets and hundreds of pillows adorned the mattresses. Then there was the TV. It as a huge plasma screen TV, and next to it I saw a pile of movies a mile high. I saw Bex come out of the bathroom in her blue pajamas and I stared in awe as I took the whole room in. "Cammie put your eyes back in your head and come get some popcorn.

**(A/N) I tried to make it longer but I don't know if I actually did. I wish I could have a movie night that looked like that! Do you want Grant and Zach to come in the middle of movie night or the next morning? Review!**


	6. Movie Night

**(A/N) OMG! I'm sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I'm so busy, all of my classes seem to assign projects at once! Oh well, hope you like it, enjoy!**

_I was so happy that me and Bex had made up so of course I agreed to have a movie night with her._

Cammie POV

"I have a surprise for you!" Bex was practically jumping up and down she was so excited, though for what I still had no idea.

"Let me guess, the only movies you could find were the home videos Mr. Moskovitz made of me falling on my butt when we were learning to tango." Bex pulled up her offended face.

"Well, I might have done that if it were just you and me but, I would never ever subject Macey and Liz to that embarrassment." I stuck out my tongue at her, thinking of how childish we were being when I realized what she had said. I started jumping up and down screaming and squealing.

"They're coming here! When?" Laughing Bex started rolling on the would be ground but was now mattresses.

"Liz will be here in a half an hour and Macy in a hour." We both started squealing again and jumping up and dow.

Zach POV

I looked up at the mansion. 'This is where my life changed' I realized. My whole purpose in life had changed. The center of my life had changed from revolving around me to revolving around HER. I had tried to shift it back, I mean we haven't even talked since senior year, but it wouldn't budge. Nothing worked, drinking barely took the edge off the emptiness that only she could fill, and the girls only reminded of him how perfect Cammie was. After I had left school I had become an even better spy. My only real competitor for the top of my generation was her. Then I realized how likely it was for us to be paired up for a mission, I quickly stopped accepting them and completely dropped off the radar. Thinking of all this made my head spin so I just shook my head and followed Grant up the front steps.

Grant POV

I walked towards the East Wing through the familiar halls of Gallagher Academy. I could barely hear Zach behind me, though I knew he was still following me, he had become quite a good spy. I pushed open the door and made my way down the corridor to our old room. "Home, sweet home." The room was so familiar but it was also… occupied?

"I thought they built a house out back for the Blackthorn students?" I asked. I had to say something the silence in here was stifling.

"They did" Zach's response was cold and to the point and I could tell the inside of his mind was whirring. He wandered over to the dresser and started to pick something up.

"I don't know if we should-" My reply was cut short when my breath cought in my throat when I saw what he was holding up. "Cammie." Zach just nodded wordlessly, putting the silver cross necklace down and moved towards me picking up his duffel bag. He was out the door and down the hall before I could say another word. I peeked into the last room to see him unpacking his bag. Sighing I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" The English accent was barely noticeable but I could still pick up on it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ms. Baxter."

**(A/N) Okay so I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed and please review!!!**


	7. The Week That Wished to be Forgotten

**(A/N) Okay so here's the next chapter. I'm not going to make anything happen between Rachel and Solomon but I am not going to have them go on some mission to find Cammie's dad though just so you know. **

Cammie POV

I looked around the room at my best friends. Every single one of their faces were tear streaked and puffy eyed. We had just finished watching The Notebook, my favorite movie, and as usual everyone had cried. I started giggling at how silly we all looked. Liz had popcorn all over her clothes and in her hair, Macy had sour patches sticking to the side of her neck, and I didn't even want to know what I looked like. I'm pretty sure Bex would have looked the funniest of all except she kept going into the bathroom and fixing her hair and reapplying her make up. Just when I was about to ask her why she was doing this she stood up and shouted.

"Makeover time!" I groaned. I should have known Bex would try to pull something like this. Bex probably still thought that I had no fashion since like when we were back in school.

"We need to go into the bathroom because it is way too messy in here and we need mirrors." We all grinned and I quickly looked around the room. Macy had stood and was now brushing the popcorn off her clothes and the candy off her neck and Liz was trying (without success) to get the popcorn out of her hair.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I knew it wasn't my phone; my ringtone was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Bex realized it was hers and began searching for it. Picking it up, she checked the speed dial and cringed but answered it anyway. She nodded at what the caller was saying but didn't seem to realize that they couldn't see her. Holding her hand up to us she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Bex POV

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ms. Baxter." I nodded and made my way into the bathroom.

"I know, I know, I didn't know she was coming either, she just kind of… well she just kind of showed up."

"And what do you suppose he will do now that he knows she's here?"

"How am I supposed to know he's your best friend!"

"What ever!" I heard a noise in the background.

"Sorry babe I got to go, talk to you later!"

Grant POV

I opened the door to reveal the Zach I hadn't seen in ages. He was confident and relaxed and, the tell tale sign, was smirking. I must have looked completely stunned because his smirk grew wider.

"So are we crashing this movie night or are we sitting around here all night?"

Cammie POV

Bex had just stuck her head out of the bathroom and ushered us in. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. The bathroom amazed me just like Bex's room had. The room was bigger than my apartment! There was a half wall that separated the shower and toilet part of the bathroom from the area that was by the door. In the middle of the second section was a Jacuzzi. There were 2 doors branching off on either side. One Bex said was her closet and the other was her "powder room". We took the second door and I saw Macy's mouth fall open. Against one wall were two makeup tables like you see in the rooms of actors and singers. Then there were shelves and shelves and more shelves of jewelry, hats, headbands, and perfumes.

"Voila!"

Grant POV

We had been walking through these halls for what seemed like hours. Where was Bex's room?

"What teacher is she subbing for again?" I shook my head that was the third time he had asked.

"Like I said before, she's filling in for Solomon." He just nodded and kept on walking.

Cammie POV

I stared at the new me in the mirror. Bex had washed off all the make up I had put on this morning before starting on my new look. Almost as soon as I graduated I had obtained the flawless skin my mother had promised so long ago. But now as I looked in the mirror my reflection reminded me of the Cammie I had been in school, not the Cammie I was so used to now. Bex and Macy had gone with more natural colors then what I usually wore now and had curled my hair so it now framed my face in soft waves. I looked over at Liz. She looked ready to party and then when I looked at Bex, then Macy, and then back at reflection. I looked at my watch realizing that we would not be staying at Gallagher.

Macy POV

I saw Cammie look down and the realization suddenly come to her face. She had finally got why we were doing makeovers. You know for a spy she's a bit slow.

"Wardrobe time!" I laughed as Bex led Liz and Cammie through the bathroom and into her overly large closet.

Liz POV

I giggled as we tip toed through the halls. We were acting like we were students sneaking out of bed. I looked to my right and saw Macy and Cammie whispering to each other. Macy looked amazing in her the deep purple dress she was wearing. Her hair was pulled up and she had purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. Bex had on a white strapless dress that looked absolutely amazing with her silver eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Cammie was also wearing a strapless though hers was blue. It flowed but still hugged her curves and brought out the blue in her eyes. I looked down at myself and smiled. I was wearing a bright (and tight) red dress, bright red lipstick. I looked so different than I usually did. I mean who wears a party dress in a lab. Looking back up the words "UH OH" ran through my head because in front of us stood a very shocked trio of men.

Jonas POV

I had gotten here about 10 minutes ago to find the room empty.

"Stupid Grant, he probably forgot I was coming." Picking up my phone I called him. Of course I was right he had forgotten. Ah there they are now.

"Great now we have to start the search all over again!" Zach looked pissed. But he looked like his old self. A grin splashed itself across my face.

"And what exactly are we looking for this wonderful evening?"

**(A/N) Okay sooo please review! Also the dresses are on my page.**


	8. She Couldn't Be Happier

Zach POV

SHE seemed to be enjoying herself. SHE was dancing with some guy that none of us (including her) had ever met before but she was having no problem getting very well acquainted with on the dance floor. I looked away. This Cammie sickened me. She looked the same, she sounded the same, she smelled like honey and cinnamon just like she always had, but she acted MUCH different. The Cammie I knew would not be out on the dance floor with some guy she barely knew, she would probably be talking to her friends or be very self-conscious about how short the dress she was wearing war. Not that she needed to be, she had always been stunning. I shook my head and wondered what had happened to Josh. That's right I know his name, how could I no? He was the person that took away my chances with Cammie. I still remember the moment like it was yesterday.

* * *

I breathed in the fresh clean air of Roseville, Virginia. It felt so pure after spending the air I had been breathing in for the past week in New York City. Sure, I mean the big city was nice and all but it was lacking a few things. Namely it was lacking a certain Cammie Morgan. Wow, I was so excited to see her that I could actually hear her voice. Wait that was her voice! I rounded the corner only to stop dead in my tracks. There up ahead of me stood a flustered looking Cammie in the arms of none other than Jimmy. Scanning the area I decided that behind the parked mini-van was the best place to hide and still be able to hear everything both Cammie and Jimmy were saying.

"Listen Josh, I wish I wasn't who I was, I really do-" That was all I needed to hear. I didn't want to listen to their love filled confessions and soon to come make out session. My eyes were seeing red and I stood up rushing away before Cammie could spot me. I hadn't noticed a few things too, like the ring on Cammie's finger glowing.

I had left in record speed, none of them even noticed.

* * *

_Yup, she couldn't be happier. _I concluded, finally noticing the dull blonde in my arms.

Cammie POV

I scanned the crowd spotting Zach staring off into space while some fake blond practically wrapped herself around him. I could have almost laughed as I thought 'That could have been me.' But then again I had chosen wrong, obviously, because me and Zach were not dancing together like Bex and Grant or gazing dreamily into each others eyes like Jonas and Liz. No, we were across the room supposedly ignoring each other. I tried to shake my head and rid my mind of Zach, but as usual, it didn't work. So I was forced to remember a time in my life I really wish I could just forget.

* * *

I groaned when I saw that there were 3 new messages on my phone. That was until I saw who the first one was from. Smiling I opened the message from Zach. **I can hardly wait Cams, I'll b there soon. ** I smiled, Zach was coming to visit. I didn't know when or where but I knew he was coming soon and that gave me enough strength to look at the next two. They were both from Josh and they were both begging me to meet him.

I sighed and began walking deleting the 2 messages from Josh. This was my last year at Gallagher and I did not want to mess it up with a relationship with Josh. Not that I would have anyways, me and Josh just weren't what we once were. I had just put my phone in my pocket when I bumped into a very solid person. Looking up I almost fainted. Of course the person I have to run into is the person I want to see the least. Josh opened his mouth to talk but I interrupted before he could even start.

"Listen Josh, I wish I wasn't who I am, I really do, but that doesn't change anything. I'm a Gallagher Girl and it just won't ever work out between us." I hated lying. I mean when I was on a mission I was completely fine but when I was just Cammie Morgan, I hated lying. Don't get me wrong it would never work out between me and Josh, but I would never ever wish to be anything other than a Gallagher Girl.

**That Day**: I texted Zach, no answer

**The Day after that**: I called Zach, no answer.

**The 3****rd**** day**: I was getting sick of this but I called again and left 3 messages

**The 4****th**** day**: Called Grant and asked if Zach was okay. I mean I didn't want to be annoying when he was sick. Grant said "Why would you care?" and then promptly hung up the phone.

**The 5****th**** day**: I texted Jonas and asked if Zach was on a mission, no response.

**The 6****th**** day**: Did all of the above and got all of the same results except that Grant called me a bitch in there too.

**The 7****th**** day**: I stayed in bed all day crying.

**The 8****th**** day**: managed to get myself out of bed and promised myself I would not become that Bella girl and not do anything for 4 months. Accepted the first mission offered and pretended to be happy.

**Since than**: Repeat the 8th day

* * *

I abandoned the guy I was dancing with and made my way over to the bar, I needed a drink.

Liz POV

She was staring absentmindedly at him and he was staring absentmindedly off in to space. This was not going to end well if they didn't do something soon.

**(A/N) If you guys don't review you won't be seeing chapter 9 for a looooooooong time. So REVIEW!**


	9. Spies Aren't Supposed to Make Mistakes

**AN: Okay my laptop crashed and my desktop has no internet (temporarily) so at the moment I am using the school's computer. I may be kicked off soon so well enjoy! Also my uploads might take a while due to said problems. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Ally Carter? Exactly. **

Cammie POV

Spies aren't supposed to make mistakes, they could be deadly.

Spies aren't supposed to be clueless; you tend to make mistakes if you are.

Spies aren't supposed to get lost: it leads to being clueless.

Spies aren't supposed to hurt good people; we're supposed to protect them.

And spies are definitely not supposed to get drunk: I think the reasons pretty obvious.

Obviously I was a horrible spy because I had done the first and fourth in senior year, the second and third since leaving and at the moment I was piss drunk in a club I didn't even know the name of. I looked up at the guy I was currently dancing with for the first time. He had green eyes and wavy brown hair. Yuck, he reminded me too much of Josh and how I had hurt him. Moving on to another guy, I glanced around, locating my friends.

Liz was looking at me, worry written all over her face, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. I looked up at my new dancing partner. This one looked too much like Zach and made me think of what a stupid mistake it was to choose Zach. I turned away pushing the guys hands off me. I tried to walk forward a step but I knocked into a broad muscled chest. Looking up at his face my fears were confirmed. Pushing away from Zach, I mad a beeline for the door, oblivious to his shocked look.

Zach POV

I had finally managed to get away from that clingy blonde girl. I had tried everything! I had hid in the bathroom for a good half hour, and she was still waiting for me outside when I came out! She didn't seem to mind me kissing that brunette right in front of her either! But when I started to tell her how I had lost my job at the bank suddenly she couldn't get away fast enough. She was now on the lap of some poor bloke who had claimed to be a doctor.

"Thank God." I murmured to myself. I needed a distraction. Heading for the dance floor I was startled when I felt someone knock into me. I looked down to see Cammie looking up at me panic evident in her eyes. Suddenly she had sprung away from me practically running towards the exit. She pushed open the heavy metal doors as if they were light as a feather.

What is something happened to her? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about protecting Cammie. I shouldn't care. She had dropped me like a hot potato when Josh showed interest again. She had probably dumped the poor bloke a week later. It was like that movie Made of Honor. Sure, the best friend got the girl he loved. But what about the poor guy Colin? She was supposed to marry him, and he still loved her. Though it wasn't really like this because Josh was not her best friend but her ex. More like Sweet Home Alabama then. You're probably wondering why I've watched all these chick flicks and let me give you a simple reason. Cammie's choke hold is just as painful as Bex's. But anyway back to the point. The guy she left at the alter; he still loves her even if she doesn't love him.

I loved Cammie. I loved her, and I probably always would. No matter what she did, no matter how many times she hurt me, no matter the number of guys she hooks up with, I will still love her. Partly because I, Zach Goode, always finishes things he's started and I'm not yet finished with Cammie. But that wasn't the real reason. Because I would never be finished with Cammie.

_God Help Me. _Making my decision, I took the fastest route to the door. I begin elbowing my way through the crowd of sweaty bodies that inhabit the dance floor, keeping my eyes on the door the whole way.

Bex POV

I scanned the crowd again, searching for Cammie. I had just seen her switching partners but now I couldn't seem to find her. I caught Macey's eye hoping she would know where Cammie was. She nodded towards a gap in the crowd where I could now see Cammie pushing her way through. My eyes followed her as she made it to the door and pushed it open. I shot a confused look at Macey and she mouthed _Zach_ and turned to look at the dance floor. I followed her gaze to find Zach.

He stood stock still staring after the girl who had just exited the club. He had a look of deep thought on his face. I watched as his face lit up with a realization and he started to push his way through the throng on dancers.

I made eye contact with Macey once again and she just nodded. I saw her start to make her way over to the table where Liz and Jonas were so I elbowed Jonas and motioned him towards the door. He looked slightly confused but complied. We set off towards the door where we were mt my Macey, Liz, and Jonas. Before I could push open the door Grant grabbed my arm and Jonas spoke.

"Explain." I had almost forgotten that the other three had not been part of Macey and I's silent conversation.

"Cammie left, Zach followed." At Cammie's name both grant and Jonas's faces grew stony. Now that I think of it they had been ignoring Cammie all night. I'll have to figure that out later because obviously Macey's words had been enough for them as they were now heading out the door. I hurried after them feeling the cool night air hit my face.

Cammie POV

I pushed open the heavy metal doors that marked the exit of the loud club. The cool night air that rushed into my lungs was welcomed after spending hours in the overfull club. I was sweaty after all my dancing and I knew I reeked of booze. Even though I could still walk straight (thank to years of lessons with Madame Dabney, though it was meant for poisoning not alcohol) the drinks were going to my head. I could feel the ters funning down my face along with the sweat. Pretty soon I was all out bawling. _Oh Zach._ Standing outside at 3 in the morning I completely disregarded the first thing Mr. Solomon ever taught me. _Notice things. _


	10. The Life and Times of Adrianna Silver

Cammie POV

I whirled around kicking one of them in the face and slapping a napotine patch (that I had gotten from the 1st guy's pocket) on the forehead of the only woman in the group. I knocked the next one out with the classic Robbwen maneuver. I flipped the last one over my head and slapped my last napotine patch on his forehead.

Completely sober now, I brushed off my dress and surveyed the damage. 11 guys 1 woman. That's strange, it felt like only 5 when I was knocking them out. I shrugged my shoulders and texted my mother the address to pick the bodies up at. Turning around I found myself face to face with a shocked looking Zach. He quickly recovered (probably hoping I hadn't seen his shocked face) and a smirk spread on to his face.

"12 huh? Not bad, Gallagher Girl."

Zach POV 

Cammie flipped the last guy and slapped on a napotine patch. All I could think was oh my god! She was drunk, she probably hadn't been paying attention. She could have hurt! She could have been taken! She could have been killed! She finished texting. Oh god, I shouldn't look this shocked. I wiped the shocked look off my face but not fast enough , she had already turned around. Quickly I put up a smirk.

"12 huh? Not bad, Gallagher Girl." I was joking of course. Cammie probably could have taken on 20 drunk, and a lot more when she was sober. I saw and angry look cross her perfect features.

"Don't call me that" she practically spit. What? Oops, I forgot that name was probably reserved for Jimmy now. I am completely disgusted with her right now. Oh who am I kidding, I am completely in love with her.

"Why do you mind Gallagher Girl, don't like to think about the past?"

Cammie POV

I could have strangled him. Of course I didn't like to remember those days! Sure back when he called me that were a nice happy sunny memory. But if I remembered my happy school days I would remember that horrible week in senior year. I had been so excited to, the irony of it all amazed me. The last semester of senior year was what they called the "Bon voyage semester". You were supposed to go on mission to get used to the world while you still had the support of teachers to help you. I had wasted a whole week of that time on the man who stood in front of me.

"Yes I mind! You have no right to call me that after what you did!" I was shouting now but I didn't care. He had caused me so much pain, he at least deserved to be yelled at. I could tell he was about to respond but I had just spotted Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas standing in the doorway shock evident on my 3 best friends faces. They had probably entered in the middle of me shouting at Zach. Wow, Grant and Jonas didn't look surprised, they looked furious. The nerve of these Blackthorn boys!

"Save it Zach. I don't need to hear your excuses." I shot a disgusted look at him and headed for the entrance of the alley way. I had to get out of her before I did something I would regret later. Inside my head there was a silent chant. _Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. _ But even with this I was starting to crack. Zach may have broken my heart but I still loved him, and I always would.

* * *

_My name is Adrianna Silver. I am 22 years old and grew up in Seattle. I have been attending NYU for 3 years. _I ran through my new identity for the day. My mission was easy, I just had to plant a tracker. As I passed a department store I caught my reflection in the glossy windows. Grey contacts, a black wig, and a few well placed fake freckles went a long way. I bet Bex wouldn't even recognize me if she saw me now. I followed The Subject into the grocery store. I flirted with him, planted the tracker, bought a bag of skittle, and got out. It was a perfectly normal day. Or it was, because just then I saw HIM.

A girl had dropped her grocery bags and HE was helping her pick up the groceries. Before he handed the bag back, he kissed her hand and smiled one of his breathtaking smiles. Then he turned and walked away while I stood gaping after him like an idiot. I walked away as quickly as I could before anyone saw me and waited until I got back to my room to start crying.

Grant POV of he same day

Why did he always have to do this? I had just needed to buy some batteries, why did I have to invite him to come with me? Sure Cammie had been a bitch, but he didn't have to flirt with every female he met! I watched as he kissed her hand and smiled. _God help her._ I turned my head away. I spotted a dark haired girl staring at the exchange between Zach and the girl, looking like she had been slapped. Zach had probably flirted with her yesterday or something. Though she did look vaguely familiar… whatever. I saw Zach walking, no strutting, towards me. I looked back at that dark haired girl but she was already walking away.

* * *

He had broken me, but I still loved him, I always would. I hurried down the dark road towards the school, not even bothering with the car we had come in.


	11. Solving th Puzzle of Life

Cammie POV

They were waiting for me of course. I had seen the car pass me by. I tried to go to my room but Bex, Liz, and Macey led me no dragged me to Bex's room. They forced me onto her bed and stood in front of me their arms crossed.

"I let you not telling us what happened with Zach slide for a long time Cammie, but not anymore. Tell us." Since when was Liz the CIA's top questioner? I felt the tears begin to spill out of my eyes and slide down m cheeks. So I told them. Starting with how Zach had been fine and texting me at the beginning of THAT WEEK. How he was going to come visit. How she had chosen Zach, and what happened with Josh, and the following week. Bex looked very angry when she heard that Grant had called me a bitch. I told them about my grocery store mission and they call gave me a sympathetic look. Then finally I told them hat happened tonight.

"That son of a bitch…" Macey looked positively murderous and all through my tale Bex had been muttering things like, "When I get my hands on him!" I still wasn't sure if she was talking about Grant or Zach. I was sore and upset, but most of all I was tired. So after my story had been told, I slowly drifted off in Bex's comforting arms.

Liz POV

Something was off here. I may not be Macey the boy expert but I could tell when a puzzle didn't fit together right. And Cammie's story just didn't quite make sense. Oh no! Don't get me wrong, I do not think that Cammie is lying. I just think a piece of the story, the piece that Cammie doesn't know, is missing. And I know exactly which piece it was: why Zach had stopped talking to Cammie in the first place. Luckily I know just where to get the missing piece of the puzzle. It was time to visit Jonas.

Zach POV

Couldn't these girls just leave me alone? All I wanted to do was pass out on my bed, but no they had to come knocking on my door at 4 in the morning. I opened the door to reveal a very anxious looking Liz. That's weird I had expected all of them (except HER of course) to storm in here and put me in a chokehold or something for yelling at Cammie. This one probably just their warning, they were probably waiting for HER to fall asleep.

"Hey…umm can you get Jonas?" Or not.

Jonas POV

I wondered what Liz wanted. _Oh Shit!! _Was she breaking up with me?? No, Liz wouldn't do that._ Or would she, she does hang out with Cammie after all? _Shut up! I didn't want to hear the stupid voice in the back of my head anymore.

"I want to ask you something about Zach." Oh thank god, she wasn't breaking up with me.

"What do you want to know?" I was immensely curious. What did she not know about Zach that she could not ask him herself?

"Why did Zach stop talking to Cammie?" I almost laughed out loud. She hadn't told her best friends! I remembered Cammie from school, how shy, smart, and most of all how much she liked Zach. I remembered how shocked I was when she picked Josh, but what shocked me the most was that she had called Zach afterwards. He had never thought Cammie was one to want 2 boyfriends at once. When I first heard what happened from Zach, I had wondered what had changed her personality so much. But then I realized she had probably been that way the whole time and was just good at hiding it. If nothing else, Cammie was a great spy. But I couldn't believe she hadn't told her supposed "best friends" what had happened.

"She broke his heart, I doubt that made him want to talk to her." I may have been mad at Cammie but I hadn't meant to snap at Liz. Btu she didn't seem to have noticed, she just looked more confused than ever.

"Exactly how did she break his heart? Tell me everything Zach told you." I had to think a bit to decide where to start the story but I decided the morning Zach went to visit her was the best point in the story. Motioning to a couch, I began with the texts. I told her how Cammie had cheated on him with Josh and how she had tried to call Zach and act like nothing had happened. I saw Liz flinch a bit when I referred to Cammie as "that bitch" but she didn't interrupt me. I finished the tale off by explaining to her that Zach now flirts(among other things) with every female human within 10 feet of him. When I finished Liz looked smug, like she had just broken into the CIA's database in less than 3 minutes.

"This explains everything! Even the grocery incident! When Cammie said he just started ignoring her calls I knew something was up!" Now I was definitely mad.

"She said that! What a-" Liz clamped a hand over my mouth before I could continue.

"I would appreciate it if you did not insult one of my best friends for no reason."

"No reason! She-" Once again I was silence by Liz's soft hand.

"You don't know the whole story. Both Cammie and Zach think they know everything but neither do. You need to know both of their sides, like I do, to know the full truth."

Liz POV

Jonas was becoming a tad annoying with his interruptions, so I just told him the whole story. He looked a bit dazed so I just kissed him goodnight and started walking back towards Bex's room.

"One more thing, does he still love her?"

"I think so." I just nodded and continued walking. I would tell my friends the good news tomorrow, right now we all needed our sleep.

**AN: First things first after reading this ****whole**** authors not please please review. SO here is the real AN: In the 2****nd**** book Cammie asks Zach about his parents. He said that they ****used**** to be in the CIA. I always thought that they had died. And then when that guy recognized Zach at the end of the 3****rd**** book I was confused but didn't give it a 2****nd**** thought until I reread the series. What if Zach's parents didn't die, they just switched sides? Please tell me what you think happened in your review!!!**


	12. Texting back exes

**AN: Okay, I am sooo sorry that my uploads take so long, I have been having major computer issues so I am just going to say a few things here that some of you may not care about.**

**We are nearing the end of this story; I think maybe 2 more chapters and an epilogue. **

**After I finish Immortality I have another PJO story that may be an actual series!!**

**New Bamon stories will be up soon and I cannot wait till the 16****th****!!**

**So I am done with that now. Now I just have one little favor. If you haven't already please go read my Harry Potter fic. I do not care if you don't like Voldemort, read it!**

Macey POV

I woke up to whispering. I was still half asleep so I just rolled over and tried to ignore them.

"No bloody way!" I jumped when I heard Bex's exclamation. Great, now I was awake. What could they possibly be talking about this early in the morning anyway?

"What are you two whispering about?" Both Liz and Bex's heads snapped up.

"SHH! Cammie's still asleep!" I look over to the sleeping form on the other side of the room. She didn't look so good and I had a feeling that when she woke up she was going to have a massive hangover.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I raised one eyebrow to achieve the perfect I-am-so-on-to-you look.

"Well, last night when I said I was saying goodnight to Jonas I asked him a few things and well-"I rolled my eyes. If I let her keep going for much longer she would be rambling on for hours. I cut her off, turning to Bex.

"Explain."

Liz POV

I listened as Bex explained everything to Macey. I saw her facial expression change as her brain put together the puzzle pieces just before Bex finished the story.

"So both of them think that the other doesn't love than anymore, but they really do! OH MY GOD!" I almost smiled but then I heard Cammie roll over in her sleep.

"How are we going to tell her?" I watched as both of their gazes fell on Cammie's sleeping form.

"I don't know."

"Well, one way or another we have to tell her. I am absolutely sure that she still loves him!" Macey just nodded in agreement with Bex. Then she turned her face at me.

"But does he love her back?" Her voice was almost a whisper but we all heard it. I had known she was going to ask this question though, and I always come prepared. I felt my gaze meet Macey's and then shift to Bex's and then back again.

"DO you really have to ask? You saw the way he looked at her last night." Macey just nodded again.

"SO he does?" We both turned to Bex and in unison said, "Yeah, Bex, he does."

Grant POV-

Shock. Shock is pretty much the only thing I'm feeling right now. Well, that and regret. And, of course, a dash of stupidity. I was supposed to be a spy for god's sake! I was supposed to be one of the best spies out there, yet I couldn't figure out that my best friend had been wrong about his girlfriend. I hadn't even connected the dots when Cammie seemed to have no idea what was going on. I had called her a bitch! No wonder Bex hadn't come to say goodnight to me yesterday! It had taken Liz, someone who has never even been on a real mission, to figure it out. I turned back to Jonas.

"How are we going to tell Zach?"

Zach POV

I don't know about normal people, I have never exactly been able to classify myself as normal, but when a spy hears "How are we going to tell _Insert said spy's name here_?" a sort of burning curiosity takes over. Don't get me wrong, this never ever clouds their judgment, but still, all sorts of questions start eating you up inside. What did they need to tell me? Had something happened last night? Had something happened to Cammie? Was she gone? My heart was beating faster and my palms were staring to sweat. I had to go after her. _So maybe it clouds our judgment just a wee bit._

"I don't know. I wonder how the girls are going to break it to Cammie." I started to calm down. Cammie was okay. So what were they keeping from us? They kept the conversation going but they always referred to the secret as _it._ I decided that they weren't going to say anything important. Yawning, I sat up and began to rub my eyes.

"Hey, morning, what time is it?" Both of my roommates turned to me with startled faces.

"6:45. Why?" Grant had recovered and was now looking at me with a nonchalant look. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and threw off the covers. I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Great, that means I have half an hour to get down to breakfast." I hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Bex POV

_Buzzzzzz_ Someone's phone vibrated. I looked down at my phone. Nope, not me. I saw Cammie look down. An expression of shock flitted across her features. She opened the text but shifted so I could no longer see the screen in the mirror. Once again shock plagued her features. Her gaze darted between Macey, Liz, and me. Looking down at the text again she just nodded.

Cammie POV

Why in heck was Zach texting me I went to open the text but then realized that Bex could totally see the screen in the mirror hanging behind me. I shifted slightly before preceding to open the text. **The others are keeping secrets from us****. **I glanced up at each of my friend's faces before looking back down at the screen. **I know**. Because I did know. They had been acting weird all morning. So that's all I said. I didn't even bother to ask how he had gotten my new number. He was a spy, just like I was. I looked up and saw that the guys were entering the great hall. My eyes met Zach's for a fraction of a second. I would have to talk to him later. And I had this feeling that I knew exactly where he wanted to meet.

Zach POV

I headed towards the secret passage way where Cammie and I had always met. After that dance, and when I found her there before then, along with the countless times I had come and visited her after the exchange. Not that any of the teachers exactly knew about these visits. Well, they might, but none of them have actually acknowledged it or tried to prevent it from happening. I heard the soft tapping of heels behind me. I turned to see Cammie entering.

"So what's the plan?" I held up a bag of bugs to put our rooms.

"We should put them in our own bags so they won't find them while sweeping the area." She nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing and, of course, trackers in their shoes," She held up another bag and giggled. "And, if all else fails, we can always guilt them into telling us." She smiled and I felt my own smile widen. She shouldn't make me happy, but she did.

Cammie POV

I glanced around the small passage way, proud of myself. I was standing in one of the passage ways that I am absolutely sure only I know about. I smile to myself. I really had done a good job. It didn't look like much, but it was the things you couldn't see that really made me proud. Like the fact that I had re-routed the heating and electricity to come to this passage, or that I had one way sound proofed the small room so that we could hear anything going on out there but they couldn't hear anything going on in here. But I had also managed to get my hands on two chairs (in a spy school this is a lot harder than it sounds.) Plus I had already set up the station that recorded and played the footage that is on the bugs. Or that there was a screen that displayed all of the trackers that Zach had planted in their shoes. This morning. Now all I had to do was plant one last bug.

BEX POV

"Hey, Bex, can I borrow your black Steve Madden Boots?" I looked up at Cammie.

"You have exactly the same pair, we bought them together."

"I lost mine." She gave me a kind of sheepish smile and I raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Cammie POV

"Thanks Bex." She nodded and turned back to her magazine. Of course, it was all part of the plan. Did you think I would actually lose a pair of shoes? Of course not! I would be wearing my pair of Steve Madden boots when I went "out" tonight. You see after I planted the bugs back in the room I shared with Macey and Liz, I realized that they might talk in Bex's room. So I came up with a plan. You see, if Bex thought that I had her boots she wouldn't think they were missing when I bugged them and hid them under her floorboards.

Right now you're like; why didn't she just hide them under the floorboards? Well 1st of all now I had an excuse to be here later tonight, and 2nd now I could just throw the boots down there instead of duct taping the bug to the bottom of the floor which takes time. I heard her phone ring and I watched her step into the bathroom and close the door. I knew it was Grant, I had planned that phone call. I lifted the floor board and dumped the boots before texting Zach.

_**SHOWTIME**_

**AN: So did you like it? I am so sorry for not updating but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Please review! And read my Harry Potter Story!!**


	13. I'm Dating Dillan

**AN: As always I am super duper sorry about my horrible updating habits, but really when the only computer in your house that works is your mom's you can't really do much.**

**WARNING: THERE IS CURSING IN CHAPTER!**

Zach POV-

You know, when I signed up for this life I thought it was going to be exciting. This… well, this isn't. Sitting around in some little abandoned passage way is not exactly my idea of exciting, thank you very much, even if Cammie is sitting around with me. I glanced over at Cammie and saw that she was starting to doze off. I kicked her chair lightly but ended up making it fall over. Whoops. Not! What, stop looking at me like that, she totally deserved it. Why do I still feel so crumby about it though? She shot me an annoyed glance as she stood up and brushed off her jeans and righted the chair. I just shrugged and watched as she plopped into the chair, not even pretending to be graceful. It was still early, only 9:00, and Cammie had supposedly left for a night at the clubs and out ago. I was supposedly in Miami taking care of some national secret or another that had fallen into the wrong hands. I groaned, absolutely nothing was happening! I cleared my head; we needed to put Plan B into action.

"Plan B, phase 1" Cammie just nodded as if she had been expecting this, which now that I've thought about it, she probably was. She took out her phone and flipped it open to text Bex. As she closed the phone we both turned towards the speakers, both hoping for the same response.

Liz POV-

"Look at this!" I plopped down next to Bex and somehow managed to knock over the lamp 3 feet away in the process.

"Oopsy daisy" I reached forward to pick up the lamp but Bex swatted my hand away.

"Ignore that, look at this!" She held out her phone in front of my face and I stared at the screen, trying to take the message in without my brain short circuiting in shock. **Think he may be my new beau whatcha think? **Above was a picture of Josh's best friend, Dillon. My mouth fell and I snatched the phone from Bex's hand. **Cammie that's DILLAN, JOSH'S BFF! How drunk are you? ** I know it may have sounded too harsh, but seriously, Dillon? We didn't have to wait long for Cammie's reply. **I am not DRUNK! Anyway, he's better than Zach!** I turned to Macey.

"We need to call a meeting." She nodded and Bex took her phone from me to call the guys. We needed to figure out how to tell them.

Cammie POV- 

As juvenile as it sounds, after they called the meeting Zach and I actually high fived. The text had worked! We had figured since they were keeping the secret from both of us it was about us, therefore they needed a conversation starter about both of us. I still can't believe it had worked though. We listened as they called Zach's best friends. Both of us were practically at the edge of our seats by the time they told us where the meeting place was.

"We're going to meet in Bex's room." I felt Zach stiffen beside me as Bex continued to talk into her phone.

"Oh shit," he turned towards me, "We didn't plant any bugs there." I smiled my sweetest smile at him.

"You may not have, but I did."

Zach POV-

That smile brought back too many memories for my liking. I froze. On some level in my mind I could tell she was concerned but at the moment I wasn't in the present, I was much too busy reliving the past. Cammie and I going to the movies. Cammie and I going out to dinner, lunch, ice cream, coffee. Cammie and I attending the Yule ball (don't even bother asking how we managed to get in). Me sneaking in to school to see her or her sneaking out to see me.

Someone shaking you by the shoulders to get your attention is not pleasant, let me tell you that.

"What did I miss?" Cammie stared at me, looking deep into my eyes, probably trying to decide whether to figure out what I had been thinking about or just move on, that is, until she realized she was practically on my lap.

"Oh, nothing really, they just got to Bex's room." She tried to play that climbing off of my lap wasn't embarrassing for her, but the blush on her face was telling otherwise. God, she was beautiful when she blushed. _Shut up! She betrayed you! For Jimmy of all people! _

Grant POV-

"How am I supposed to tell my best friend that the girl that he thought was a lying, slutty bitch, actually isn't? It is a lot harder than it sounds!"

"Well how am I supposed to tell my best friend that the guy she thought abandoned her actually thought she's a lying, slutty bitch? Not exactly the easiest thing to say!"

"I say we just tell them, they both deserve the truth." The whole group nodded at Liz's wise words.

"How about tomorrow after breakfast?" There was a chorus of agreements.

"Good, meeting adjourned"

Cammie POV-

Shock. Surprise. Disbelief. Stupidity. And then shock again. What was going on? Did they mean he didn't actually abandon her? Why would he think she was a slutty bitch? I felt that my mouth had fallen open in shock and I quickly snapped it shut. I turned to Zach just in time to see the same emotions flickering across his own face.

"What in hell's name were they talking about?" I saw his mouth turn into a thin line at my words, for once he wasn't smirking. He had to have heard something I missed, so why was he not talking?

"Well, you cheated on me, and somehow your honeypot friends have managed to convince my best mates otherwise!" DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT!?!?

"First of all, my friends are not honeypots, and if you ever call any one of them that again, I will hurt you," That may sound like an empty threat coming from a normal girl my age, but I am most definitely not normal. "And you're a right asshole for even saying that I cheated on you! You're the one that cut off all contact with me! You're the one that chose grocery girl over me!" My chest was heaving, my hair was a mess, and my face was probably red from all my yelling. But, none of this mattered because all that mattered was that I was positively seething.

"Tell the truth for once Cammie! I know you cheated on me with Josh, I saw you!" He had seen me with Josh?

"I haven't talked to Josh since my senior year!"

"Yeah, when you cheated on me!"

"And when was this? Before, or after, you stopped talking to me?"

"Before why do you think I didn't want to talk to you?"

"Maybe you met a girl at the grocery store, how do I know! Besides, the only thing I said to Josh was that we couldn't be together!"

Zach POV-

_Click._

I stared at the girl in front of me as she kept ranting. I wasn't listening to the words anymore, just watching how fast her lips were moving and how her hand gestures were getting wider as she got angrier. God, she was beautiful when she was angry. With that thought in my head, I lost a will power I had left. Within seconds Cammie was in my arms and our lips were moving together, just like they used to, but better. I held her closer; I had missed her so much. I felt her arms wrapping themselves around my neck and her hands burying themselves in my hair. She had figured it out too. That's what I had thought, until she pushed me away. It was a girl push, not a spy push, but I let her go all the same.

"No. No. NO! This cannot be happening!"

"Cammie--"

"No stay away from me!" I watched as the girl I loved ran from the room, desperately trying to get away from me. I watched, sadly, heartbroken even, but I let her go.

**AN: IS it any good?? Once again, sorry for my awful updating habits, but please review.**


	14. Unneeded Explanations

**AN: Okay, I think we're nearing the end. One more chapter and maybe the epilogue after this I think. Hope you enjoy!**

Cammie POV

I was lost. Not in the general sense of the word though. No, I was lost in my own life. I no longer knew what to think, or what to feel. Sad, isn't it? I've been trained all my life to know everything, and I don't even know myself. All it took was one person to turn my life to the shambles it now was. But then again, it wasn't much of a life before Zach anyway. I laughed humorously to myself. Zach had given me everything I had ever wanted, he had given me the perfect life, and then he had ripped it out from under me without saying a single word. _He didn't abandon you!_ Hmmm… my conscience sounded a lot like Macey…odd. But, it did have a point. My friends had said something to that affect during their meeting. I didn't think my friends were lying, or at least they thought that they were speaking the truth, but that statement still didn't make an ounce of sense. He hadn't talked to me since senior year. I still had no idea why. Had he tried to talk to me, and something stopped him from doing so? No, that wouldn't explain why Grant had called me a bitch, or why he had seemed to hate me when he first arrived here. No, he had definitely not tried to contact me on his own free will. Desperately, I tried to remember that week, the memory I had blocked out so many times before. Once again, just as I had so many times that week, I tried to figure out what I had done wrong. What had caused him to drop me like a hot potato? I sighed. When was the first night he didn't pick up his phone when I called? I tried to remember the day and the days before. He told me he was coming to visit me. I can still remember how excited I was, how naïve I was. Not that I was much better now. He had told me he had been planning a big trip for ages, where we wouldn't have to sneak around, how he was just as excited as me. When he had texted me, I had gotten even more excited, I felt like I was walking in the clouds. That is, until I ran into Josh.

"_Tell the truth for once, Cammie! I know you cheated on me with Josh, I saw you!"_

"_I haven't talked to Josh since senior year!"_

"_Yeah, when you cheated on me!"_

I could still remember what the last text he sent me said. ** I can hardly wait Cams! I'll b there soon. **I thought he had never come, but maybe I was wrong.

He had come to visit me that day. Zach had probably been walking through Roseville when he sent that text. He had probably been going to buy me flowers, or something equally romantic, when he spotted me talking to Josh. Of course Zach, being a spy, had listened in on our conversation. I didn't blame him, I mean, why in the world would I be talking to Josh? I would have listened in too if I were him. He must have left before he heard me telling Josh I couldn't be with him, though. Wow, he couldn't have even stuck around for the whole conversation? He must have heard me say I didn't want to be a spy. Just great.

He had already figured it out. That's why he kissed me! He must have thought that I had already figured it out as well. How he could have thought that I'm still not sure. I had been in the middle of a full blown rant, but, then again, I had kind of kissed him back at first. Maybe my subconscious had already figured it out, or maybe I just really, really, missed his kisses. Either way, I had pushed away from him and made a run for it, and now I had to figure out how to fix this whole mess. For the first time since I had stopped running I actually took in my surroundings. I was standing on the roof of Gallagher Academy and it was raining. Great, now I was soaked. I heard someone picking the lock behind me. That's strange; I don't remember locking the door behind me. I turned slowly as I heard the door opening. I was expecting Zach, and was mentally preparing a long apology speech, but standing in the doorway was, not Zach, but Bex.

"Listen, Cammie, the others think we should wait till after breakfast to tell you this, but I know if I were you, I would want to know right away." I glanced down at my watch, **7:22**. Whoa, and they say that time flies when you're having fun. Everyone else is probably at breakfast right now. HE was at breakfast right now. I had to see him.

"Zach"- I interrupted my best friend.

"I already know. I have to go see him!" I rushed towards the door.

"You already know?" I pushed past her.

"Yup!" I called over my shoulder as I dashed down the stairs. Before I turned the corner onto the next stair well, I saw her face break out in a wide smile. That didn't matter though. Nothing mattered, not even that I was soaking wet. Nothing mattered except seeing him.

**AN: So what do you think?? One more chapter and then the epilogue!! It makes me sad just thinking that! Please review, and please don't just say "update soon", tell me what you liked and what you didn't. OOOH, tell me your favorite part of this entire story!**


	15. Je T'aime

**AN: Okay, I am aware how insanely short this is but I hope you enjoy this all the same!**

Cammie POV-

Zach. Zach. Zach. My heart was pumping in rhythm with my thoughts as I sprinted through the halls of Gallagher. I was getting weird looks from the few girls who had not made it took breakfast yet and the ones that left early (though why anyone would ever do that I have no idea). I paid them no attention, my head was much to full of Zach to care about anything else. I burst through the last set of doors before the set of doors that would gain me entrance to the grand hall. I glanced above the door, while taking a very short break to catch my breath. _French- France_ Lovely, one of the romance languages. Without wasting another moment, I shoved open the doors of the grand hall.

I did not realize that this moment would be remembered for years afterwards, that I would become just as famous as Gilly herself within Gallagher, that I would become a legend. Or, as I should say, half of a legend. As I stood in the doorway, every head in the hall turned toward me and all talking stopped, the room was completely still and silent. My eyes scanned the room for the one face that mattered. Within seconds I found him. He was standing at the opposite end of the hall, he must have been leaving before I stormed in. At the moment though he was frozen, just as everyone else was, waiting for me to move.

Forgetting all composure and etiquette I had learned in my life, I broke out running towards him. He had just enough time to open his arms before I Jumped into them and wrapped my arms around his neck. I squeezed as tightly as I could, making sure he was real and not going to disappear.

"Vous êtes un idiot. Chaque bon espion sait écouter les conversation ensemble avant de partir!" He smiled sheepishly at me. And then I kissed him. I kissed him if front of the entire school, teachers, and my mother! So much for being the chameleon.

"Vous êtes un idiot, mais je t'aime quand meme."

"Je t'aime trop." I heard a series of awes fill the hall. I smiled. I didn't even care that I was out in the open, he was here with me. And then I kissed him again.

**AN: I know how short it is. Please review and here are the translations:**

"**Vous êtes un idiot. Chaque bon espion sait écouter les conversation ensemble avant de partir!" =** ** You are an idiot. Every good spy know to listen to the entire conversation before leaving!**

"**Vous êtes un idiot, mais je t'aime quand meme."= You are an idiot, but I love you any way.**

"**Je t'aime trop."= I love you too.**


	16. Epilogue: The Wedding

**AN: The epilogue is finally here! I apologize a million5463 for the super long wait but I have no good excuse so I am not even going to try to come up with one. This is the end of the road for this story and though it was my first real fiction, my baby, I am happy that it has come to a happy ending. I love all of my reviewers and thank you for all of your support. I LOVE YOU!**

"Calm down Cammie, nothing is going to happen." Liz's soothing voice wasn't helping as much as she had wanted it to. Actually, it wasn't helping at all.

"But what about the Circle of Cavan? What if they show up? Or what if some other group of crazy people show up? I don't want anything to go wrong today!" My heart was beating way faster than it should be for a girl who was sitting down while someone else did her hair.

"Nothing is going to happen! Your freaking out is not helping anyone, what would Zach say if he saw you like this?"

"You're right, I don't deserve Zach! This is such a mistake! I am so messed up, how could I put Zach through this?"

"CAMMIE! Calm down! This is not a mistake! Zach loves you and you love him! Remember, "Je t'aime," isn't that bringing back any memories?" I smiled meekly at Macey, knowing she knew what she was saying. So much for the sweet blushing bride in the movies. Doesn't Hollywood ever portray real life?

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

"A bit?" Though Macey's statement was barely murmured under her breath I still heard her.

"Oh, shut up! We all remember how you were on your wedding day! Freaking out over the paparazzi and making me go ask Preston if you should wear your nose ring." Macey looked a bit guilty and didn't say anything.

"Okay Cammie, let's go through the checklist. You have your Mom's earrings on right?" They were the earrings my mother wore on her wedding day. They were disguised comm. Units that each of my friends had the other ends of a.k.a. something old.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, that one's checked off. You have your necklace, dress, and shoes?" Ahhh… my wedding dress. It was strapless with a tight top that had been folded and embedded with crystals. Just below my hips it fanned out. The bottom hem in the front just brushed the floor while the back had a short train. My necklace had clustered white pearls and diamonds while my shoes were sliver strappy heals. All in all: something(s) new.

"Yup."

"Okay, check that off too. You're wearing your underwear right?"My underwear, and bra for that matter, is both blue and lacey. Macey picked them out for me two weeks ago. What a nice surprise for Zach later.

"Yuppers"

"Okay another check. And you're wearing Macey's garter?" Both Bex and I had borrowed one of Macey's garters for the wedding while Macey had borrowed her own mother's! I blushed in spite of myself, but hey I needed something borrowed.

"Yes, I do"

"Okay, check. Well that's everything one the list. What else is there? Does everyone has their bouquets?" Everyone except me nodded. Bex was holding mine so I wouldn't rip it apart in another fit of nervousness.

"And everyone is dressed and their hair is done so that's everything. We're good as gold." Tina came into the room wearing a bright pink business suit. I had hired her to plan my wedding so I knew everything was going to be beautiful and secure from the rest of the spy world. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Ten minutes Cammie." I just mutely nodded at her and tried to refrain from having another panic attack. Those ten minutes had to have been the fastest ten minutes I have ever lived through. Suddenly I was no longer sitting in my dressing room but standing doors of the chapel in which I would be married.

"Are you sure I can do this?" I whispered. I had meant to ask Liz, the girl with all the answers, but she was no longer next to me. Liz had already walked through the doors as my first bridesmaid and Jonas as her usher. Oh god, Macey was gone too! I felt Mr. Solomon's arm slip into mine. Bex has just walked in as my Maid of Honor.

"Cammie, are you going to walk down that aisle, because I refuse to drag you." I nodded without really meaning to as two of the workers opened the double doors widely. For the first time I heard the music sound and the surprise made me take a step forward, and then I took another.

The spy in me heard the music, and she heard everybody in the church turn and look at her. The spy in me registered every face in the crowd, and analyzed each and every one of them. The spy in me was counting how many steps I had taken and was estimating how many it would take to reach Zach. She was monitoring both Mr. Solomon's and my own rapid heartbeat.

The girl in me was almost gaping in awe at how well the wedding decorations had turned out. Or maybe she was gaping at how beautiful all of her best friends looked, or how adorable Anna's daughter Shawna looked in her flower girl dress.

The chameleon in me was practically begging for me to turn around and run out the door, or to wear a disguise. She wanted to run and hide, she wanted to go back to being invisible.

But me, Cameron Ann Morgan- Soon- To- Be- Goode, was just trying to concentrate on making it down the aisle to Zach before I melt into a puddle of happiness or collapsed due to worry and stress. My eyes met Zach's and any and all of my lingering doubts and worries flew out the window. I loved him and h loved me. This was really happening. Zach wasn't leaving me at the altar, and I wasn't turning around and running away from it_. I was about to become Zach Goode's wife!_

These words seemed to calm my nerves completely and I repeated them as a mantra over and over. I had it completely under control, that is I did, until I came to a stop in front of the altar and had to let go of Mr. Solomon. It was hard, but I managed to do it. _This is it._ I thought as I stared into my fiancé's eyes for the last time.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, in front of friends and family," Not to mention all of Gallagher and Blackthorne Academies' student population, plus teachers and graduates." to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, this is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Zachary, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" I gazed up at Zach, what in hell would happen if he said no?

"I will." Pheew.

"Cameron, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" _This is it!_

"I will."

"I **Zachary** take thee, **Cameron**, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." He slipped the diamond ring on to my finger.

"I **Cameron**, take thee, **Zachary**, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." I took the simple gold band and slipped it onto his ring finger.

We speak to **Zachary** and **Cameron** of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know.

In the years which shall bring **Zachary** and **Cameron** into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, and that they share the fruits of their new life together. In as much as **Zachary** and **Cameron** have declared their love and devotion to each other, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Zach swept me into a kiss that could have powered all of New York City for a year. If Bex hadn't cleared her throat we might have gotten carried away. Zach grabbed my hand and we ran down the aisle, as husband and wife. Everyone gathered on the stairs to see us off and I faced the limo and threw the bouquet behind me. I turned just in time to see Liz catch it and gave her a thumbs up before waving one last time and climbing into the limo.

So now all I had to do was enjoy my honeymoon in Martinique, which shouldn't be too hard considering who I was going to be with, and then live out the rest of my happily ever after.


End file.
